Momoshiro's Sickness
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Selama ini Momoshiro hanya menganggap Kaidou itu pengganggu dan menyebalkan! Tapi, apakah pandangannya terhadap Kaidou akan berubah saat ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya? beware of typo(s) / Oneshot / R&R


"Ka-Kaidou- _senpai_ , a-aku... me-menyukaimu."

 **Prak!**

Roti isi yang baru saja dibeli oleh Momoshiro Takeshi dari kantin sekolah mendadak jatuh dari tangannya saat ia mendengar suara tadi.

Itu sudah jelas suara seorang gadis. Terdengar malu-malu dan agak gagap. Dan ia yakin, ia belum pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

Dan hal aneh pun tiba-tiba terjadi padanya, tangannya mendadak berkeringat dan jantungnya berdetak secara tidak normal.

 _ **Hell**_ , kenapa dengannya? Gadis itu 'kan tidak menyatakan cinta padanya? Kenapa malah dia yang gugup.

Padahal tadi biasa saja saat ia tak sengaja melihat Kaidou dan seorang gadis di lorong kelasnya. Saat itu Ia buru-buru bersembunyi di balik lorong untuk mencuri pandang ke arah keduanya.

Ia awalnya juga hanya nyengir-nyengir tak jelas saat melihat Kaidou yang selalu _blushing_ di depan gadis itu. _Baka Mamushi._ Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik di depan seorang gadis.

Tapi semuanya terasa lain saat gadis itu mengutarakan kalimat tadi. Bahwa gadis itu menyukai _Mamushi_ . Menyukai. _Mamushi_.

 _Kenapa kalimat terakhir itu terasa lain sekarang?_

Dan seperti yang sudah terjadi, tangan Momoshiro yang harusnya baik-baik saja mendadak berkeringat dan roti isi yang dibawanya pun merosot jatuh dengan lancar tanpa hambatan dan sukses menghantam lantai.

Gadis itu menyatakan cinta kepada _Mamushi_ .

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Yang benar saja.

 _Jangan membuatnya tertawa._

Momoshiro mengambil kembali roti isinya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia pasti hanya syok saja karena ada juga ternyata gadis yang menyukai Kaidou. Kaidou _loh,_ Kaidou... Ia tidak akan syok sampai seperti ini kalau gadis itu menyatakan cinta kepada Fuji- _senpai_ atau Eiji- _senpai_. Iya, pasti begitu.

Tapi ini-Kaidou.

Pemuda yang bahkan tidak memiliki sisi menarik sama sekali di matanya. Lihat saja wajahnya, teman-teman sekelasnya saja merinding hanya dengan melihatnya. Saat ia melihatnya pun, rasanya ingin sekali memukulnya atau setidaknya mengejek dirinya.

Lalu, apa yang gadis itu sukai dari _Mamushi?_

Rambut hitamnya? Tidak pasti bukan itu, rambutnya membosankan. Mata hitamnya? Anak kecil juga tahu kalau matanya itu mengerikan. Bibirnya juga membosankan.

Tapi, Kaidou memang memiliki sisi lembut _sih,_ terutama pada hewan, seperti halnya saat ia menyelamatkan Lucky **(nama aslinya bukan Lucky, itu hanya panggilan dari Momoshiro)** yang terjebak di sungai.

 _Lha?_ Kenapa ia malah memikirkan sisi baik dari Kaidou?

Dan memori Momoshiro pun akhirnya dipaksa kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum partai final _Kantou Tournament_ itu, saat dirinya dan Kaidou bersama-sama menyelamatkan Lucky.

 **Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

Saat itu-Momoshiro memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya ke tembok-Kenapa saat itu ia kembali ke sungai itu?

Padahal Kaidou sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan ke tempat pertandingan. Tapi memang saat ia tengah berlari menuju tempat dilaksanakannya pertandingan penting itu, bayangan Kaidou yang sedang dilanda kesulitan tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun berbalik arah dan kembali ke sungai yang sempat ia lewati bersama Kaidou itu.

Benar saja, saat ia sampai, ia melihat Kaidou yang hampir tenggelam dengan Lucky di pelukannya. _Dasar bodoh._ Dia bilang akan baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sampai seperti itu .

Perasaan cemas yang entah datang dari mana juga tiba-tiba menguasai Momoshiro. _Hah?_ Ia mencemaskan Kaidou? Jelas bukan, Ia mencemaskan Lucky, _kok_. Lucky... anjing kecil yang berada di dalam pelukan Kaidou.

Ya, mungkin ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Kaidou juga.

 _Sedikit. Hanya sedikit._

Saat itu Momoshiro juga berteriak kencang memanggil nama Kaidou yang terlihat kesulitan karena hanya berenang dengan satu tangan, ia melemparkan tali ke arah Kaidou yang dengan sangat cekatan ditangkap olehnya. Ugh, bisa dibayangkan betapa lega perasaannya saat itu?

...

 _Hah? Lupakan masalah itu._

Dan anehnya, saat Kaidou bertanya kenapa ia kembali datang, dirinya dengan percaya diri menjawab karena kau tidak bisa bermain _doubles_ seorang diri. Tapi sekarang ia malah meragukan jawabannya. Apa benar ia menolong Kaidou karena itu? _Atau karena alasan lain?_

...

Momoshiro perlahan membuka matanya dan menghela nafas, ia ingat, ia juga pernah merasakan perasaan seperti sekarang ini saat ia mengira gagal menolong Kaidou di sungai itu. Ia merasa takut-kehilangan.

 _Eh,_ bukan, bukan, bukan, ia tidak merasakannya, tidak, tidak.

Momoshiro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Tapi, diakui atau tidak, ia memang mencemaskan Kaidou, _sih,_ saat itu.

 **Plak!**

Momoshiro memukul pelan kedua pipinya dengan tangan saat pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh melenceng ke mana-mana. Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hah!_

Mencoba mengesampingkan apapun itu yang sekarang tengah berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, Momoshiro kembali menoleh ke arah lorong dan kedua orang tadi masih saja berdiri di sana.

 **Heh?**

Gadis yang ia yakini telah menyatakan cinta kepada Kaidou itu memunggungi dirinya, gadis itu terlihat kecil dengan rambut coklat sebahu, sepertinya dia gadis yang manis. Dan kenapa dari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan gadis itu, _sih?_ Iya, dari tadi ia hanya fokus menertawai ekspresi Kaidou.

Kali ini pandangan Momoshiro beralih memperhatikan sang _rival_ yang masih berdiri kaku seperti patung. Dasar bodoh. Tapi sedetik kemudian, mata ungu milik Momoshiro sukses membulat saat menangkap ekspresi **(yang aslinya sih dari tadi sudah ada)** pada wajah Kaidou.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"Au, _ittai!"_ Momoshiro meringis kesakitan saat ia secara sadar mencubit pipi kanannya, ia benar-benar tidak bermimpi. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencoba kembali fokus ke sang _rival_ -yang-tengah- _blushing_.

 _Blushing_.

Kenapa ia baru memikirkannya, wajah _blushing_ dari Kaidou itu. Eerrr- _adorable_.

 _ **... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINGKING!**_

"Jadi, a-apa jawaban _Senpai_?"

Momoshiro berhenti mengacak rambutnya saat gadis itu kembali bersuara. Benar juga. Apa jawaban dari Kaidou. Apa ia akan menerima gadis itu? Atau menolak?

Kenapa dia jadi begitu penasaran pada _rival_ -nya seperti ini?

"Keh!" Momoshiro akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, enggan mencuri dengar lebih lanjut lagi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lorong kelas. Ia tidak mau kembali ke kelas sekarang, mungkin ia akan makan siang di atap.

Ia tidak peduli apapun jawaban dari Kaidou.

 **Serius.** Ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Tapi ia penasaran. _Che, kuso!_ Kenapa dirinya jadi aneh begini.

 **A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by Mari Chappy Chan**

"Lihat ke mana kau melangkah, _Idiot!"_

"Kenapa kau marah, _hah!_ "

"Kau ini kenapa, kau tidak seperti biasanya, permainan tenismu buruk sekali, _Ahou!_ "

"Keh, memangnya permainanmu sebagus apa, kau juga salah karena tidak melihat arah dengan baik!"

"Kau yang menabrakku dan kau malah menyalahkanku, dasar bodoh!"

"Karena semuanya memang salahmu, _Baka Mamushi!_ Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Kau bodoh-"

Momoshiro menarik kerah _jersey_ milik Kaidou dan menariknya mendekat dan tentu saja Kaidou juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya membenturkan kepala masing-masing ke arah sang _rival_. Momoshiro memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada si ular bodoh yang benar-benar bodoh itu yang tiba-tiba membentaknya.

Dan sepertinya Kaidou juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Yah_ , sebenarnya itu salahnya juga karena dirinya yang memang lebih dulu menabrak Kaidou. _Ah, akhirnya ngaku juga._

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali kacau saat bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu dan bermain _doubles_ dengannya. Rasa penasarannya tentang gadis tadi kembali muncul ke permukaan.

 **Apa jawaban Kaidou sebenarnya?**

Karena sibuk memikirkan hal itu, iapun gagal fokus dalam pertandingan dan berakhir menabrak Kaidou.

Akibatnya? Selain Kaidou yang marah-marah padanya, mereka juga kehilangan _service game._

Tapi mana mungkin ia mau mengakui hal itu.

Apalagi di depan Kaidou sendiri.

 _ **Hell, no!**_

 _ **BIG NO!**_

 _ **JUST NO!**_

Sementara Eiji dan Fuji yang menjadi lawan mereka dalam latihan kali ini hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan pandangan heran, " _Ne_ , itu 'kan hanya masalah kecil, kenapa kalian cepat sekali tersulut emosi?" kata Eiji, ia berkedip sekali sebelum menatap sahabatnya yang seperti biasa hanya menguarkan senyumnya.

Tapi baik Momoshiro maupun Kaidou seakan tak mendengar perkataan Eiji dan masih sibuk akan dunia mereka sendiri. Perang _deathglare_ dengan sang _Rival_.

"Permainanmu tenismu payah, _Mamushi_ , kau tahu itu, _hah_?"

"Permainan tenismu lebih payah, _Baka!"_

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Mamushi_ jelek!"

"Berhenti memanggilku _Mamushi, Idiot!"_

"Siapa yang kau panggil _idiot, Mamushi!"_

"Jelas saja kau, Momoshiro _Idiot!"_

" _Mamushi, Mamushi, Mamushi!"_

"Fshuuuuu."

Momoshiro menyeringai memperhatikan Kaidou yang hanya bisa mendesis kesal karena ucapannya, ia bahkan melupakan perasaannya yang sempat kacau tadi. Sepertinya bertengkar dengan Kaidou sedikit membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Sedikit _loh_ ia ulangi. Hanya sedikit. _**SE-DI-KIT!**_

"Momoshiro! Kaidou! 50 lap!"

Momoshiro dan Kaidou spontan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan mereka dari kerah _rival_ -nya dan saling menjauhkan diri saat mendengar suara tadi. Itu suara kapten mereka-Tezuka Kunimitsu.

" _Buchou_ ," keduanya menggumam kompak saat melihat kapten klub tenis Seigaku itu sudah berdiri di depan lapangan tempat pertandingan dengan melipat tangan di dada. Dan karena protes pun percuma **(malah hukuman lari bisa nambah lagi kalau protes)** keduanya pun segera berlari mengelilingi lapangan Seigaku. Sebanyak 50 kali. _Keren sekali._

Momoshiro sekali lagi memberikan _deathglare_ -nya kepada Kaidou yang hanya bisa mendesis.

 _ **Mamushi bodoh.**_

Keduanya kali ini sibuk bersaing dalam hukuman lari mereka. Saking sibuknya bertukar tatapan dan desisan tidak penting, keduanya bahkan melupakan kalau dalam pertandingan melawan _Dream Pair_ tadi mereka tertinggal 4-2.

 **Momoshiro's Sickness**

 _ **A story about the cutest Frenemy ever: Rival Pair**_

 _ **Main Chara: Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidou Kaoru**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friendship & romance & humor (?) **_

**Selamat membacaaaaa~~~**

Jantung Momoshiro mendadak berdegup sangat kencang dan ia merasa seperti disambar petir di hari yang teramat cerah saat ia melihat Kaidou kembali berbincang dengan gadis yang tadi pagi-di depan gerbang Seigaku.

Ia berniat pulang lebih cepat sih sebenarnya, ia merasa tidak enak badan, **serius**. Maka dari itu ia minta izin kepada sang kapten untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan seperti biasa, Echizen sempat meragukan alasannya. _**Kouhai**_ **kurang ajar.**

Tapi beruntung baginya ada Oishi Syuichirou yang mempersilahkannya pulang lebih awal karena alasan sakit tadi. _Ah_ , Oishi- _senpai_ benar-benar terlalu baik.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak bohong, saat ia melihat Kaidou bersama gadis itu, rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan kembali muncul, seperti telapak tangannya yang mendadak berkeringat misalnya dan jantungnya yang juga mengajaknya maraton, _ugh_ , ia merasa ingin muntah karena perutnya juga tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyaman.

Momoshiro menuntun sepedanya menjauh dari gerbang menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan ia yakin cukup aman untuk menyembunyikan diri dan mencuri dengar dan yang jelas cukup jauh dari jangkauan pengelihatan dua orang itu. Ia menelan ludah gugup saat mata ungunya menatap wajah gadis kelas satu itu.

Gadis itu sangat manis. Kenapa gadis manis itu menyukai Kaidou? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat dari _Mamushi_ menyebalkan itu. Ia hampir setiap hari bertatap muka dengan Kaidou, dan menurutnya, memang tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali _sih_ dari si pengoleksi bandana itu.

"Aku-"

Momoshiro masih mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, _ugh_ , bisa tidak sih si _Mamushi_ itu bicara lebih keras. Ia kesulitan mendengar suaranya dari jarak sejauh ini.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah gadis yang berada di depan Kaidou itu memerah seperti tomat.

 **Bukan** , dari tadi wajah gadis itu memang sudah bersemu tapi ia yakin kalau sekarang lebih merah lagi.

Apa jangan-jangan... Kaidou... membalas perasaannya?

 **Ugh!**

Momoshiro menutup mulutnya saat perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak aneh, ia tidak boleh muntah sekarang. Sial, apa benar ia sakit? Kepalanya juga mendadak pusing.

Kali ini Momoshiro membalik tubuhnya dan sepenuhnya menyender di balik pohon. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan aneh, seperti takut.

 **Takut?**

Entahlah apa yang ia takutkan sebenarnya, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ia juga merasa udara di sekelilingnya lenyap begitu saja dan menyebabkan dirinya kesulitan bernafas.

Apakah semuanya akan berubah setelah Kaidou menjalani hubungan dengan gadis itu?

 _Hei, hei,_ kenapa dirinya terdengar seperti cewek yang sedang galau karena urusan percintaan sih. _HELL_ , APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN.

Dirinya bukan perempuan dan ia tidak peduli pada Kaidou.

 **Titik!**

Sekali lagi. Ia tidak peduli!

Dan saat Momoshiro berniat untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia kembali dibuat terkejut karena Kaidou dan gadis tadi sudah tidak ada di depan gerbang Seigaku.

"Ke mana mereka?" gumamnya, ia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari keduanya tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun. Cepat sekali mereka menghilang? Atau jangan-jangan, dirinya yang terlalu lama melamun? _Loh?_

Momoshiro menarik sepedanya dari balik pohon dan mulai mengayuhnya secara perlahan.

Oh ia harus segera pulang. Mungkin lebih baik ia menemui dokter, ia harus tahu kenapa dirinya jadi aneh seperti ini.

 **Momoshiro's Sickness**

Esok harinya Momoshiro benar-benar jatuh sakit dan ia tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan urusan sekolah. Seharian ini ia hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat sedikit lebih lemas dan tidak seperti biasanya. Energinya yang biasanya tumpah-tumpah itu juga seakan terkuras habis.

Kepalanya pusing. Dan perasaan aneh yang hanya kambuh saat ia mengingat Kaidou juga masih menempel di dirinya. **Sakit sialan.**

Ia ingat, kemarin saat pulang sekolah ia langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua makan siangnya lewat mulut. _Ewh_.

Dan semalam ia mengulanginya lagi, ia memuntahkan semua makan malamnya dan tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. **Kaidou menyebalkan.** Berani sekali dia membuatnya sakit seperti itu. _Awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu._

...

Tapi tiba-tiba Momoshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak, Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kaidou sekarang. Atau paling tidak tunggu sampai ia kuat untuk mematahkan tulang hidungnya. **Itu ide yang bagus.**

 _Hahaha..._

Saat ia mengatakan tidak mau bertemu Kaidou, itu berarti ia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu Kaidou untuk saat ini, sudah jelas 'kan? Pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau _rival_ -nya itu melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan parahnya, ini semua karena dirinya.

Apalah, kalau memang mau pacaran dengan gadis itu, ya sudah, jangan pedulikan dirinya.

 _Hei_ , lagipula, siapa yang peduli pada Momoshiro? Kaidou 'kan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Oh, dia benar-benar sombong hanya karena ada seorang gadis manis yang menyatakan cinta. Dan melupakannya begitu saja. Oke. _Fine!_

 **Sebentar...**

 **Kenapa ia terdengar homo sekali!**

Tidak, tidak, ia masih normal! dan ia sakit bukan karena memikirkan Kaidou akan meninggalkannya _. Oh please_ , itu terdengar lebih menggelikan. Ia sakit pasti karena kebanyakan _burger._

 _Loh,_ selama ini ia jarang muntah kok kalau makan banyak _burger._

 **Ugh, Siaaaaalll-**

 **Tok Tok Tok!**

Ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Momoshiro yang dari tadi mengomel tak jelas dalam pikirannya mendadak diam. Ia mengangkat alisnya dan beralih menatap pintu berwarna coklat yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan bagian luar.

Ia menatap pintu itu seperti seorang anak yang mencoba menebak apa isi kado ulang tahunnya.

"Eh?" gumamnya. Siapa yang tumben sekali mengetuk pintunya. Pasti bukan ibunya, ya memang ibunya kadang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tak perlu menunggu responnya, ibunya itu pasti akan langsung masuk saja. Tapi orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi belum juga membuka pintu.

Dan yang jelas itu juga pasti bukan adik-adiknya. Kedua adiknya mana bisa sopan kepada kakaknya ini. Mereka pasti akan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamarnya seolah kamarnya ini adalah kamar mereka. **Adik-adik yang sangat menyebalkan.**

 _Ayahnya?_

Momoshiro menghela nafas, tidak mungkin ayahnya, ayahnya 'kan kerja.

Lalu sia-

"Momoshiro, kau di dalam?"

Mata ungu milik Momoshiro terbelalak kaget saat telinganya mendengar suara yang berasal dari balik pintunya. Dan keringat pun mulai membasahi telapak tangannya saat otaknya selesai mencerna siapa pemilik suara itu. Itu suara Kaidou. **Kaidou Kaoru.**

 _Hah? Yang benar saja. Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan di sini._

Nafas Momoshiro mulai tersengal karena terlalu gugup. _Ugh_ , sial, rasa sakitnya kembali datang dan ia ingin muntah. _Lagi_.

Momoshiro masih diam dengan mata yang masih betah menatap pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Padahal ia sudah bilang tidak mau bertemu dengannya hari ini. Ia akan menghajarnya kalau dirinya sudah sehat lagi. Iya 'kan? _Lha,_ tapi kenapa dia malah ke sini?

 _Kaidou jelek._ Tidak bisakah ia menyingkir dari hidupnya sehari saja.

Momoshiro mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat ke piyama bergambar anak anjing yang ia pakai. _Sial_. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Kaidou melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia jelas tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh di depan sang _rival_.

Tapi, aduh, itu-

 **BERHENTI MENGGAGAP, BODOH! DIA HANYA KAIDOU!**

Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Kaidou pergi dari rumahnya, kalau perlu pergi saja dari hidupnya. Selamanya. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Oh, mungkin jika ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun Kaidou akan mengira dia tidur dan pergi. Itu ide yang-

"Ibumu mengatakan kau tidak tidur."

 **SIAL!**

 **Momoshiro's Sickness**

 _Tak ada pilihan lain._ Pikir Momoshiro.

Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai meninggalkan kasurnya tercinta dan menuju dunia yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat-atau lebih tepatnya-orang. Iya, orang menyebalkan dan super bodoh yang sudah menyebabkannya sakit seperti ini.

Oh, ralat, ia sakit bukan karena Kaidou.

 **Hahahaha... Mana mungkin. Hahahaha...**

Langkahnya menuju pintu kamarnya yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan dengan langkah super ringan hingga ia tidak tahu berapa detik yang ia perlukan untuk melewatinya itu kali ini terasa sangat berat. Seolah ia telah memasangkan pemberat di kedua kakinya. Dan tangan kanannya yang terulur untuk meraih knop pintu juga mulai gemetar.

 _Heh, berhenti berpikiran aneh dan tangan bodoh, berhentilah gemetaran!_

 **Kriieeeett~**

Suara pintu yang berdecit mulai memenuhi ruangan dan itu semakin membuat Momoshiro gugup, ia benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi siapapun makhluk yang ada di depan kamarnya. Tapi kenyataan haruslah dihadapi dan benar saja, di depan kamar Momoshiro terdapat satu sosok yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. **Kaidou.**

Momoshiro tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat memperhatikan Kaidou.

Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam _summer_ Seigaku, tas tenisnya juga masih menempel di punggungnya, wajahnya tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Ingin sekali ia menonjoknya. Dan ia juga tidak mengenakan bandana. Oh, wajar saja, dia 'kan tidak sedang bermain tenis.

Mata hitamnya juga menyebalkan, apalagi dengan tatapan datarnya itu. Bisa tidak _sih_ sekali saja menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang biasa.

Oh ia lupa, begitulah tatapan yang paling biasa dari seorang Kaidou Kaoru. Belum lagi kalau ia mulai mendesis-

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, fshuuu," ucap Kaidou tak lupa desisan khasnya.

...

Wajah Momoshiro memanas secara perlahan saat menyadari bahwa dirinya dari tadi memperhatikan _rival_ -nya tanpa berkedip. _Ih_ , ingin sekali ia lari ke atap dan melompat dari sana. Mati jatuh dari atap terdengar lebih elit daripada mati karena malu.

Momoshiro mengalihkan pandangan dan mempersilahkan Kaidou memasuki kamarnya. Ia juga mulai berjalan kembali ke kasurnya dan merapatkan selimutnya.

" _Sensei_ memintaku membawakan pr-mu," kata Kaidou dengan nada pelan, ia mengangsurkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat ke arah Momoshiro yang sudah menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Momoshiro mendengus. Oh, jadi dia datang cuma untuk mengantarkan pr? _che, tidak peduli kah dia kalau dirinya sakit?_

 **PLAK!**

Momoshiro menampar pipi kanannya saat pikirannya kembali melenceng. **Pikiran bodoh!**

Kaidou mengangkat alisnya, "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, mungkin ia heran kenapa Momoshiro memukul dirinya sendiri.

" _Urusai!"_ respon Momoshiro, ia mengusap pipinya yang memerah, masih enggan menatap tamunya. Ia tidak yakin pipinya yang merah itu karena pukulannya atau karena hal lain.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Momoshiro mendelik. _Apa?_ Hanya begitu saja dan dia langsung mau pulang? Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya? Dan kenapa dirinya tidak berangkat sekolah!

 _ **Mamushi bodoh!**_

"Eh?"

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat hingga Momoshiro pun tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi, Kaidou tiba-tiba berada sangat dekat dengannya. Mata Kaidou juga melebar menatapnya.

 **OH, SIAL, APAKAH DIRINYA SECARA TIDAK SADAR SUDAH BERJALAN MENDEKATI KAIDOU DAN MENARIK KEMEJA PUTIHNYA!**

 **MOMOSHIRO, KAU GILA!**

"A-aku, mau bicara, sebentar," ucap Momoshiro pada akhirnya, ia perlahan melepaskan seragam Kaidou dan memandang ke sekeliling. Di manapun asalkan bukan mata Kaidou.

 **KENAPA DENGANNYA.**

"Oh," Kaidou menggumam lemah sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan kembali masuk ke kamar Momoshiro.

Butuh sekitar lima detik bagi otak Momoshiro untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

 **Ia.**

 **Meminta.**

 **Kaidou.**

 **Tinggal.**

 **Sebentar .**

 **Di ... Kamarnya.**

 _ **WHAT THE!**_

 **Momoshiro's Sickness**

"Kau ini mau bicara apa, bodoh! Dari tadi kau hanya diam."

Momoshiro nyengir kaku dan mengusap belakang kepalaya. Benar juga, mereka hanya diam saja dari tadi. Dan jujur saja, mekipun dia terlihat diam saja tapi lain lagi dengan isi kepalanya yang terus-terusan meneriakkan berbagai macam hal.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Eh? _Matte! etto-"_

 **Kenapa dia jadi gagap begini!**

"Apa!"

"Jangan membentakku, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu, aku ini sedang sakit!" bentak Momoshiro, ia memukul pelan lengan Kaidou dengan tenaga seadanya-yang jelas itu tidak sakit. Momoshiro bahkan tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk memberikan sebuah _deathglare_ kepada siapapun saat ini-Sedangkan Kaidou sendiri hanya mendengus.

" _Ne_ , Kaidou," Momoshiro mulai berucap, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan memeluk bantalnya. Mata uniknya menerawang jauh lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Apa kau... sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

"..."

 **Oh, apa yang sudah ia tanyakan?**

Momoshiro berusaha mengacak rambutnya karena sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Apalah, ia seolah kehilangan kontrol akan segala tindakannya saat ini. Tapi saat ia menyadari bahwa Kaidou masih belum menjawabnya, iapun mengurungkan niatnya mengacak rambut dan beralih menatap Kaidou.

Sekali lagi ia melihat wajah Kaidou yang memerah.

Dan sialnya, kenapa ia merasa kalau wajahnya juga ikut memerah? _Ugh_ , Momoshiro benar-benar mengutuk otaknya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal memalukan begitu!

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kaidou singkat, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku melihatnya," Momoshiro memotong dengan cepat dan berhasil, akhirnya Kaidou kembali berbalik arah.

"Kau-" mata hitam milik Kaidou membulat, "melihat apa?" tanyanya, wajahnya sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan rambut milik Kikumaru Eiji. Kaidou juga terlihat-gugup.

Jangan-jangan... Momoshiro tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat bantal yang ia peluk. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk membuat kegugupannya sedikit berkurang.

"Melihat gadis itu..." Momoshiro memutar matanya, enggan menatap pemuda yang kembali mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya itu, "dan kau. Dua kali."

"..."

Oh, sial, sepertinya rasa penasarannya sudah menguasainya sekarang. Ia sudah bertanya 'kan? Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Sudah terlanjur.

"Oh."

Suara Kaidou yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat jantung Momoshiro hampir melompat dari dadanya. **Menyebalkan**. Bisa tidak sih, tidak mengagetkannya.

"Namanya Akira Izumi," Kaidou mulai bercerita, "Dia satu kelas dengan Mizuno, dia gadis yang baik."

...

Momoshiro tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki dirinya tapi rasanya ingin sekali ia melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Kaidou yang malah bercerita tentang gadis itu.

Yang dia tanyakan 'kan bukan itu. Kaidou benar-benar bodoh, bodoh level nasional.

"Dia juga-eerr-menyatakan cinta, padaku."

Susah payah Momoshiro menelan ludahnya, ia merasa seperti menelan pasir, tangan yang berada di dalam selimutnya juga kembali berkeringat, pasti bantal yang ia genggam ikut basah dan ia merasa mual. Tapi ia tidak bisa muntah sekarang. Apalagi di depan Kaidou.

"Dan aku-"

Momoshiro tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi tanda kepada Kaidou untuk menghentikan ucapannya, ia memegang perutnya dan pundaknya bergetar. _He? Dia menangis?_

"Momo-"

"Bahahahahaha... ahahahaha," Momoshiro tertawa keras, ia bahkan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya karena terlalu kencang tertawa, " _Mamushi,_ kenapa kau jadi serius begitu, ahahahaha," lanjutnya, tawanya belum berhenti sama sekali.

Oh, jadi pundaknya bergetar karena dia menahan tawa? Bukan menahan tangis? **PENIPU!**

"Seharusnya, kau lihat wajahmu, _Mamushi,_ kau lucu sekali, tidak kusangka kau bisa seperti itu, hahahahaha."

Mungkin jika sebuah benda bulat berwarna kuning cerah tidak mengenai kepalanya, Momoshiro masih akan terus tertawa seperti orang tidak waras. Tapi beruntunglah, Kaidou dengan cekatan melemparkan bola tenis itu ke kepalanya dan menyelamatkan Momoshiro dari penyakit gila mendadaknya.

" _Hei_ , sakit tahu, _Mamushi!"_ Momoshiro mendengus, ia mengusap keningnya yang baru saja mendapat jackpot dari sang _rival_.

" _Idiot!_ Bagaimana kau bisa tertawa di saat aku serius mengatakan-" Kaidou menghentikan ucapannya dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Mungkin dia marah karena Momoshiro menertawakan curhatannya.

 _ **Momoshiro kau Idiot**_!

"Oi, oi, aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

Momoshiro merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia. Iya benar. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kaidou selalu memanggilnya _baka._ Panggilan itu memang sangat dirinya sekali.

Kali ini Momoshiro mencengkeram bantalnya dan menundukkan kepala. Suasana di dalam kamar Momoshiro juga terasa aneh. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka.

Ia dan bahkan Kaidou masih berdiam diri. Mungkin sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

Jujur saja, Momoshiro tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa asing akan dirinya sendiri. **Bodohnya!** Harusnya ia tidak bertanya apapun pada Kaidou! Biar saja dia mau punya pacar _kek_ , atau berkencan dengan gadisnya _kek_ , ia tidak peduli.

Seharusnya begitu 'kan? Tapi tindakan dan pertanyaannya tadi sudah benar-benar bertentangan dengan isi pikirannya, itu sudah di luar akal sehat-

"Aku menolaknya."

-nya. _Hah?_

Momoshiro segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kaidou yang baru saja menginterupsi isi pikirannya. Ia menatapnya seolah Kaidou baru saja mengakui kalau dia adalah alien yang menyamar jadi manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah ular jejadian yang mengakui identitas aslinya di depan Momoshiro.

Sang _Rival._

"Hah?" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Momoshiro. Ia syok. Jelas. Ia tidak bertanya masalah itu 'kan? Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang Kaidou dan gadis itu- _loh_ , bukankah jawaban Kaidou tadi sudah menjawab rasa penasarannya? _He_?

"Hah?" untuk kedua kalinya Momo menyerukan hal serupa. Ingin sekali ia mengubur dirinya saat ini juga karena merasa sangat bodoh! Sekali lagi Momoshiro menelan ludahnya sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, "Kenapa?"

Dan wajah Kaidou kembali bersemu. Oh, tidak bagus, berhentilah _blushing_ di depannya, _Mamushi_ bodoh!

"A-a-entahlah, aku belum mengenalnya dengan baik," Kaidou mengusap rambut hitamnya, salah satu hal yang sering ia lakukan jika sedang gugup. Oh, keren, Momoshiro bahkan tahu tentang Kaidou sampai sebegitunya.

"Mungkin kita bisa memulai dari hubungan pertemanan," Kaidou mengakhiri ucapannya, masih enggan menatap Momoshiro.

Oh... jadi itu alasannya, yah? Oh. .. hei, tunggu, kenapa sudut bibir Momoshiro terangkat secara alami begini, ia juga merasa lega dan sangat senang, perasaan yang mirip dengan saat ia memenangkan turnamen nasional bersama teman-temannya. Kok bisa?

"..." Momoshiro tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, sekarang ia malah ikut-ikutan mengusap belakang kepalanya, _yah,_ sudah bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda ini juga gugup. Kalau tadi ia baru merasa seperti orang bodoh, maka sekarang ini ia benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh.

 **Hahahaha**...

"Kenapa kau nyengir begitu, _Ahou!"_

"Ahahaha, tidak kok, tidak, ahahahaha," cengiran masih saja terpeta di wajah Momoshiro, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, anggap ia bodoh atau apapun terserah, ia tidak peduli. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa ringan seolah beban yang kemarin-kemarin sempat hinggap di sana lenyap tak bersisa.

 _"Baka!_ " bentak Kaidou.

 _"Ne, ne,_ Kaidou, kau sadar tidak, saat melawan Fuji- _senpai_ dan Eiji- _senpai_ kemarin, kita kalah, lain kali kita harus menang, oke?" ucap Momoshiro, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakannya, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, _hah_ , ke mana rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan? Dan juga hasrat ingin mematahkan hidung Kaidou?

 _Ha, sudahlah ..._

"Itu karena permainan burukmu, _Idiot!_ "

"Oi, oi, saat itu aku sedang banyak pikiran, ahahaha," oh...

"Kau? Berpikir? _Huh_ , sejak kapan kau berpikir?"

 **Jiiiiiiiitt!**

Empat sudut berbentuk siku langsung nempel di jidat sebelah kiri Momoshiro saat mendengar ucapan Kaidou. Ia melancarkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah pemuda yang hobi mendesis itu.

Sial, selamanya _Mamushi_ itu memang menyebalkan. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa sempat-sempatnya memikirkannya sampai jatuh sakit.

 _Eh,_ ia tidak memikirkannya kok. Siapa yang memikirkan si ular bodoh itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _Mamushi!"_ Momoshiro menegakkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi menyender di dinding dan menatap Kaidou dengan tatapan mematikan a la dirinya.

"Kau bodoh!" kata Kaidou tenang.

 _"Nani!_ Ucapkan sekali lagi!" Momoshiro benar-benar tidak peduli apakah dirinya masih sakit atau tidak, ia benar-benar ingin menghajar Kaidou.

 **Sekarang juga.**

"Fshuuuuuu."

"Berhenti mendesis!"

"Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh!"

 _"MAMUSHIIIIII!"_

 **Momoshiro's Sickness**

Hari berikutnya Momoshiro kembali berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat seperti biasa. Rasa sakit yang kemarin ia rasakan seakan hanya mimpi belaka. Ia menuju Seishun Gakuen sembari mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya.

Hari ini ia dan Kaidou akan meminta pertandingan yang kemarin itu diulang kembali. Mereka yakin kali ini pasti bisa mengalahkan _Dream Pair._

 **Lihat saja.**

Sesaat setelah sampai di Seigaku, Momoshiro segera memarkirkan sepedanya ke tempat parkir dan menguncinya. Ia menyelipkan kunci dengan gantungan buah _peach_ itu ke saku celananya dan berniat menuju lapangan tenis untuk mengikuti latihan pagi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Momoshiro, saat ia memutar tubuhnya dari tempat parkir, ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

Gadis itu nampak tidak asing. _Ah_ , itu kan gadis yang kemarin Kaidou ceritakan? Siapa kemarin namanya?

"Eee-"

"Apakah kau, Momoshiro Takeshi- _senpai?_

Momoshiro mengangkat alis. Gadis ini tahu tentang dia? Oh, wajar saja, dia 'kan _kouhai_ -nya, mungkin saja Mizuno juga sering bercerita tentang dirinya 'kan? _'kan?_

 _"Hai_ ," jawab Momoshiro setengah bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Gadis di depannya menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat bersemu dan ia menguarkan senyuman yang sangat manis ke arah Momoshiro, "Ii _e, Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Momoshiro _-senpai,_ " gadis itu tertawa kecil seperti tengah mengetahui suatu rahasia penting dari Momoshiro sebelum melenggang meninggalkannya yang terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Hah?"

 _Sudah. Begitu saja? Apa maksudnya itu?_

Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya ingin menyapa _senpai_ -nya yang keren ini 'kan? Begitulah _kouhai_ yang baik, tidak seperti Echizen yang sangat tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang _senpai_.

"Ya, pasti begitu, ahahaha," Momoshiro tertawa kaku, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia tertawa sendiri. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Kau memang bodoh!"

Lagi, suara menyebalkan itu menginterupsi dirinya. Dan dari mana pemilik suara menyebalkan itu tahu kalau dirinya berpikir kalau ia bodoh? Jangan-jangan isi pikirannya yang terakhir itu tidak hanya ia ucapkan dalam pikirannya?

 _"Urusai!_ " pekik Momoshiro.

"Fshuuuuu."

Dan desisan itu. Sudah tahu 'kan siapa pemiliknya?

"Yo, Kaidou," Momoshiro menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang pemuda yang sepertinya baru saja sampai ke sekolah. Ia mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkannya seperti biasa, "Sepertinya gadis yang kemarin kau tolak itu menyukaiku," ucapnya **(terlalu)** pede.

Kaidou Kaoru mengangkat alisnya, "Hah?"

Momoshiro menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis dan berjalan mendekati Kaidou yang masih memasang wajah aneh di depannya, _"Mamushi,_ kau tidak tahu kah? Gadis itu yang siapa namanya? Ya, itulah, tadi pagi menemuiku di tempat parkir dan menanyakan apakah aku Momoshiro Takeshi dan dia tersenyum. Wajahnya yang merona itu sangat manis. Aku heran kenapa kau menolaknya," Ia berhenti sejenak dan nyengir, tangan kanannya secara alami mulai melingkari pundak Kaidou dan membawanya mendekat, "Jangan sedih yah kalau gadis itu jadi berpaling pada- _ittai!"_ Momoshiro memegang perutnya yang baru saja mendapat tonjokan maut dari rekan sesama _junior_ yang tadi dirangkulnya. _**Ugh, kasar sekali.**_

Momoshiro meringis kesakitan, pukulan Kaidou semakin kuat saja.

"Hei, kenapa kau-" ucapan Momoshiro terhenti saat melihat ke arah Kaidou, hei, dia- _blushing_? _Lagi?_

 _Dia mudah sekali blushing yah?_ pikir Momoshiro.

"Berhenti bicara seperti orang bodoh, fshuuu," Kaidou berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun. Tapi benar 'kan yang ia lihat tadi. _Mamushi_ benar-benar _blushing_.

"Oi! _Mamushi!_ Kenapa dengannya?"

Momoshiro menghela nafas, _hah_ , dasar _Mamushi_ , mungkin saja dia malu karena dirinya menyinggung tentang gadis itu.

"Oh, gawat! aku harus segera ke lapangan!" Momoshiro pun bergegas menyusul Kaidou yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat atau Tezuka- _buchou_ akan memberikannya hukuman lari 100 kali. Itu mimpi buruk.

 **Hei, Momoshiro, bukankah kau dulu juga pernah melakukannya saat kau mangkir dari kegiatan klub selama 3 hari itu?**

 **The End**

Uhuk!

Kyaaaaaaaah... _my adorkable and lovely guys_... MomoKaaaaii~ *peluk keduanya-tendang* /eh

Gak mau ngomong panjang lebar... makasih buat yang udah baca~ mufufufu

 _Sign,_

Istri sah Ootori Choutarou dan Trafalgar Law /PLIS


End file.
